Wilhelm Strasse
'''Wilhelm „Trupia Główka” Strasse' (1860-1960) – przewodniczący niemieckich Sił Zbrojnych, lider Wydziału Tajnych Projektów SS, minister zaawansowanych technologii. Jest jednym z głównych antagonistów w [[Wolfenstein (seria)|serii Wolfenstein]]. W Return to Castle Wolfenstein nosi rangę oberführera (starszego dowódcy), z kolei w Wolfenstein został zdegradowany do stopnia obersturmführera (porucznika). Return to Castle Wolfenstein Oberführer Wilhelm Strasse był głównym pomysłodawcą stworzenia loperów i superżołnierzy. W odróżnieniu od innych antagonistów, Trupia Główka nie wierzy w okultyzm, preferuje za to uzbrajanie nazistowskiej machiny wojennej przy wykorzystaniu zaawansowanej technologii, jednak jego drugim ważnym celem jest dopilnowanie, żeby operacja „Zmartwychwstanie”, którą zlecił mu sam Heinrich Himmler, powiodła się. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w laboratorium tajnych broni, a po raz ostatni w misji Super Soldier w laboratoriach X, z których ucieka odrzutowcem Kobra. Wolfenstein Z niewiadomych przyczyn został zdegradowany do stopnia obersturmführera (na co wskazują oznaczenia noszone na patkach). Jest głównym antagonistą gry. Po śmierci Viktora Zetty został wysłany wraz z Hansem Grössem z Berlina, żeby go zastąpić, a jednocześnie projektować nowe technologie. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na szczycie zamku, gdzie przypadkowo przyzywa Królową Geistów. Podczas jego pobytu w Isenstadt skonstruował ogromny zeppelin czerpiący z energii Woalu, gdzie zainstalował superbroń, której chciał użyć do ataku na Londyn, jednak test miał zniszczyć Isenstadt. Gdy Blazkowicz dostał się na pokład zeppelina, Grösse zabił Leonida Aleksandrowa i razem z nim udał się do wymiaru Czarnego Słońca. Po tym jak Blazkowicz zabił Grössego, zeppelin stracił paliwo i zaczął płonąć. Strasse został na pokładzie, jednak po zderzeniu się sterowca z zamkiem udało mu się przeżyć. Wolfenstein: The New Order W 1946 roku Blazkowicz wraz z innymi agentami i żołnierzami przypuszcza atak na sztab Trupiej Główki, który jednak kończy się klęską aliantów. 14 lat później jest jednym z czołowych członków III Rzeszy. Ginie popełniajac samobójstwo granatem po tym, jak porwał członków Kręgu z Krzyżowej. Stopnie wojskowe * Oberführer – w Return to Castle Wolfenstein* * Obersturmführer – w Wolfenstein 2009 * W Wolfenstein: The New Order nosi mundur feldmarszałka. W rozdziale Baza księżycowa wspomina się, że Strasse jest także ministrem zaawansowanych badań. *oznaczenia znajdujące się na patkach z grafiki koncepcyjnej wskazują na stopień obergruppenführera Ciekawostki * Nie jest jasne kto podkłada głos generałowi w Return to Castle Wolfenstein. W Wolfenstein: The New Order osobą podkładająca mu głos jest Dwight Schultz. * Razem z B.J Blazkowiczem jest jedyną osobą (oraz antagonistą) pojawiającą się we wszystkich nowych częściach Wolfenstein. * Pseudonim Trupia Główka odnosi się do symbolu używanego w szeregach SS- małej trupiej czaszki ze skrzyżowanymi kośćmi. * We francuskich wersjach gier Return to Castle Wolfenstein i Wolfenstein: The New Order jest znany jako 'Le Boucher' (Rzeźnik). * W wielu względach jest podobny do Dr Edwarda von Richtofena z niektórych gier serii Call of Duty. * Oprócz Wolfenstein: The New Order generał zawsze nosi na oku monokl. W Wolfenstein: The New Order widziany z monoklem jest tylko na obrazie w swoim sztabie, oraz zakłada jeden przed dokonaniem sekcji nad Fergusem Reidem lub szeregowym Wyattem. * Trupia główka jest prawdopodobnie wzorowany na Dr Schabbsie z Wolfenstein 3D. * Nawiązując do strony Wolfenstein: The New Order Strasse ma 100 lat w roku 1960 (prawdopodobnie dokonał tego używając nadnaturalnych metod). Oznacza to, że generał miał 83 lat podczas wydarzeń z Return to Castle Wolfenstein i 86 podczas prologu The New Order. * Wilhelm Strasse zajmuje wysoką pozycje w Niemieckiej Partii. Wygłaszane przez niego komunikaty miejskie świadczą że, jest on prawdopodobnie ministrem propagandy. * Przy bliskich spotkaniach jego osobie zawsze towarzyszy dziwna muzyka. Strasse.JPG|Trupia Główka w Return to Castle Wolfenstein Rtcwstrasse.jpg|Trupia Główka w Return to Castle Wolfenstein (grafika koncepcyjna) Wolfenstein-Strasse 3.png|Trupia Główka w Wolfenstein Deathshead.jpg|Trupia Główka w Wolfenstein: The New Order Wilhellm.jpg|Trupia Główka w Wolfenstein: The New Order 1000px-WtNO_Deathshead_Painting-1-.png|Trupia Główka w Wolfenstein: The New Order (grafika koncepcyjna) en:Wilhelm Strasse Kategoria:Postacie (Return to Castle Wolfenstein Kategoria:Postacie (The New Order) Kategoria:Postacie (Wolfenstein) Kategoria:Bossowie (The New Order) Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Członkowie SS Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Postacie